


Where The Purple Flowers Bloom

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: (in a sense), Anal Sex, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bondage, But with seeds, Cervix Penetration, Deepthroating, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, Lost in the Woods, Magical Sex Flowers, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Strongly implied cross-species impregnation, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, both chosen and choosing to have sex with the monster, sex with a sentient tree-like monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: To meet the monster, everyone knew that you had to go deep into the wild woods alone by moonlight and find the pale purple flowers that grew there.





	Where The Purple Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedArtifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts).

> Written for WretchedArtifact. Thanks for the prompts! I rather took them and ran with them, resulting in a whole lot of porn.
> 
> Trigger warning: body horror / modification for the purpose of 'planting' seeds through penetration. This and the sex is all enthusiastically consented to, but do check the tags before reading.

To meet the monster, everyone knew that you had to go deep into the wild woods alone by moonlight and find the pale purple flowers that grew there. People varied in opinion over what happened next – Thomas, from the next village over, claimed you had to eat the petals, while Marcie from the bakery swore you carried the flowers in both hands like an offering, and the village beauty Lydia told anyone who would listen that you had to bind the whole heavy buds in your hair.

Ruby twisted her long dark hair into a braid for that purpose and washed her face and body in water heated from the spring at the back of her little cottage, before slipping still damp into the rich heavy depths of the fur-lined cloak of the Chosen. The hour was late and the moon was high, the other cottages dark and silent as she padded barefoot into the woods through a crisp layer of freshly fallen snow.

The cold numbed her feet and pricked at her skin, but she felt warm within the embrace of the Chosen’s cloak. It wasn't difficult to follow the single narrow path under the bare branched trees at first, and there were no noises to alarm her, only the sound of her own breathing.

This changed the further she went. Ruby tensed in both excitement and nervousness as she began to feel watched, unseen eyes tracking her in the darkness, something stirring in awareness of her presence in the woods. She was looking around her in search of the pale purple flowers, when she realised she had lost the path.

Alarm beat in her breast, but so did giddy joy, for not far from the foot of a great twisted silhouette there was a small circular clearing, and in it was growing a patch of the flowers, glowing faintly in the moonlight. Their petals were soft and sweetly scented when she rubbed her fingers over them. Dipping her fingers in the pollen at their centre, she ducked her hand under the clock, drawing a trail that led from her throat and down between her breasts, down until she touched her sex and felt anticipation stirring there.

Ruby could sense that unseen watcher awakening yet further as she knelt there in the clearing, winding the pale purple flowers in her hair. She placed a petal upon her tongue and found the taste as sweet as the scent, and then she stood up tall and straight in the darkness, blooms held in both hands.

“I am here for you,” she told the great twisted silhouette.

As if it heard – as if in answer – the shape distorted wildly, branches becoming something other than branches, the moon lost briefly behind clouds as the silhouette stretched and shuddered and began to reach towards her. Ruby caught glimpses of its vast limbs and thought some of them snakelike, with shifting scales. Others were smaller, thinner and seemed almost furred, and finally Ruby saw a number of thick, strong limbs she could only think of as ‘tentacles’, as Thomas had described the ones that darkly glistened.

The monster – or so the villagers all called it, along with those from the next village over – rose up yet higher, the trunk of it expanding until it towered over Ruby as she stood there in the clearing, and yet it did not touch her, although she held the flowers, although the fur-lined cloak of the Chosen had slipped open so a line of cold licked over her bare sex and stomach and breasts. It seemed to be waiting.

Ruby smiled a little and raised her chin.

“I am ready,” she said.

The monster did not hesitate again.

A thick tentacle-like limb caught one of her ankles, a second caught the other, and Ruby held her hands out with her fingers still full of flowers so that the third tentacle wound around both wrists, fastening them together in front of her as if in prayer. Her heart beat harder at being so bound, but there was something so very thrilling about her fear: the monster _could_ hurt her, she had no doubt, and she would not be able to escape unless it let her, but anointed by the pollen and petals as she was, everyone she had spoken to had assured her that instead she would be irresistible to it.

Thomas, Marcie and Lydia had all agreed.

“Oh,” The murmur escaped Ruby without her intending it, because the smooth snakelike limbs had come into play now, nosing over her skin beneath the cloak, starting at her ankles and wrists and sliding upwards, inwards, locating the cloak's fastening and easing it open. The heavy material fell down upon the snow and atop a few of the purple flowers as the great strong tentacle limbs lifted Ruby effortlessly upwards, turning her until she was suspended face up towards the bare branches of the trees and, beyond them, the night sky, her body exposed to the monster’s gaze.

She could feel its presence strongest there in the great trunk of the twisted silhouette; as if hidden eyes were watching her from somewhere in the belly of the beast.

Her nipples peaked in the onslaught of cold and then tightened further when fresh tentacles wound around her waist and shoulders and under her breasts, further supporting her as she hung painlessly suspended. The tentacles around her ankles drew them wider, spreading her legs to expose her sex.

“Ah –” They continued guiding her legs wider than she expected, extra tentacles slipping around her thighs, and then another great tentacle, the thickest yet, slithered down the length of her spine and around the curve of her ass, spreading her cheeks as it continued up towards her sex.

“Oh,” Ruby moaned as the questing tip found the opening to her vagina, but rather than penetrating her, it progressed up further. The folds of her labia parted around it as it slowed and stopped, the very tip of it coming to a rest against her clit.

And then it didn’t move. It was just _there_ – a slightly rough texture that would be unpleasant if dry, but she was wet enough with arousal that it felt maddeningly pleasurable as she sought to squirm against it.

“Please, please –” Ruby was near shredding the stems of the flowers in her hands with the desire for the monster to continue, her fingers skidding on the pale purple petals. She swallowed scraps of the petal upon her tongue, teeth shredding it without realising, keening when two of the thinnest, lightly furred limbs located her nipples as they swept over her breasts.

Time seemed to slow down then as the monster played with her, tickling her nipples, exploring the hollow of her throat, tracking the line of pollen she had drawn down the length of her body. Plucking at the curls of her pubic hair, the great thick tentacle pulsed, making her gasp as it softened and seemed to change shape, becoming almost mouth-like as it rubbed slowly over and over her clit, lapping at it, almost undulating, before feeling _very_ much like it started to suck.

“_Ahhh!_” Ruby shook as orgasm crashed over her, but the tentacle didn’t stop, the fat length of it still undulating against her sex, nestling deeper between her ass cheeks, the tip working at her clit with gentle pressure, sucking at it until orgasm swept over her anew and she was left shuddering again.

“Hah – hah – hah –” She gulped for air as the great tendril gave her clit a final lick and then descend to nose around her vulva, exploring the folds of her outer and inner lips.

Barely recovered from the two orgasms, Ruby mewled as the little furred limbs investigating her breasts began plucking at her nipples, additional snakelike tendrils trailing over her body, winding past the larger tentacles to snuffle at her inner thighs, exploring her belly button and the length of her neck. The great tentacle was still at work below, slick with her wetness as it thoroughly mapped out her vulva before circling her opening.

“Ohhhh,” The whisper escaped Ruby as she felt it push forwards slightly as if testing, before drawing back, “Ohhhh.”

The tentacle pushed forwards again, further this time, and Ruby moaned as she felt her vagina begin to stretch around its width. Two of the snakelike tendrils crept over her chin to her mouth, brushing her lips with petals plucked from the flowers in her grip. They guided them in, speckled with pollen and bringing with them that same sweet taste.

“Mmmm, yes,” Ruby found the petals slipped easily down her throat this time, easily enough she didn’t need to chew, as if there was some sort of secret substance now coating them along with the pollen. Thomas had spoken of this part, had claimed the flowers or perhaps even the monster itself produced some sort of special nectar to make what happened next easier, and Lydia had gushed about drinking the dew.

Marcie had confessed she had been worried it might hurt when the monster penetrated her, but Ruby arched her back and cried out only in pleasure when the great tentacle pushed against her sex again, firmer now, and her body gave way to it, the tapered tip of the tentacle slipping inside her until she felt an even greater stretch.

And then it began to wriggle.

In a way no human body part ever could, it began to flex and bend to varying degrees inside her, slow and then fast, shallow and then deep, sending rippling waves of pleasure rocketing through her until Ruby was moaning at each press, the noises muffled by the two snakelike limbs when they snuck into her mouth. She sucked at them gratefully, before groaning around them when the tentacle pulsed inside her vagina and then changed again, seeming to grow nodules upon its length, rounded bumps that rubbed wonderfully against her inner walls while the tip of it wriggled and squirmed its way ever deeper in.

She was sure the tentacle was thickening yet further, growing even bigger, her vagina feeling almost – almost as if it was _changing shape _to contain it, her stomach flexing and hips jerking against the other thick tentacles holding her suspended. She was so wet she was dripping onto the pale purple flowers and the snow beneath her, although she didn’t know it, leaking onto a corner of the fur-lined cloak where it lay on the woodland floor, and further limbs slithered out from the monster’s huge dark trunk to lap the liquid up.

When the great tentacle brushed her cervix, Ruby tensed a little despite all of her pleasure, half expecting it to hurt, but the snakelike tendrils filling her mouth surprised her by releasing more of that sweet nectar and, as she swallowed it, she felt no pain.

“What –? _Oh!_” Without warning, her cervix felt like it – _parted_ – somehow around the tip of that great tentacle, an opening of her body her mind thought should have been agonising but that only made her tremble with the pleasure of it, “Oh – oh! Yes! Please!”

The furred little limbs that had been fiddling with her nipples chose now to track down the length of her body until they located her clit, taking turns to graze with velvet softness over it until she was all but weeping with the need for greater contact.

“Please – please – please –” Ruby craned her neck until she could look at the huge face and hidden eyes of the monster, concealed amongst the darkness of its trunk, “Go right inside me, _please_ –”

Her vagina was throbbing, impossibly changed by the still working tentacle, transformed to fit its purpose as the tip painlessly unfurled bud-like within her opened cervix like the monster had heard her plea. Her nipples felt bereft, incredibly sensitive in the cold now they had been abandoned by the furred limbs still sweeping so teasingly over her clit.

One of these drew the hood of her clitoris up, exposing it further, while the other brushed over it more firmly, almost _too_ firmly, and Ruby yelled around the snakelike limbs filling her mouth as orgasm exploded through her once again. As before, the monster didn’t stop, the nodules on the wriggling great tentacle pulsing in time with the contractions that ripped through her as her vagina clamped down upon the thick limb, and the snakelike ones inside her mouth plunged suddenly deeper, making her choke until more of that nectar seeped out of them again, calming her gag reflex and allowing them to caress the back of her throat.

They set up a rhythm then, the ones in her mouth and the great one filling her sex, thrusting and withdrawing, thrusting and withdrawing, the largest tentacle seeming to swell yet again greater each time, twisting and turning within her changed body, all but corkscrewing. Ruby came again and again and _again_, and then she felt a sudden _push_ against the opening of her vagina –

And this was it, wasn’t it: this was the part Marcie and Thomas and Lydia had all spoken of in fervent whispers –

This was the monster planting a part of itself inside her; this was it gifting Ruby with its seed. This was what she had been waiting for, hoping for; _longing_ for even.

Thomas had said the monster had positioned its seed inside his altered stomach; Marcie, inside her transformed left breast. Lydia had blushed on the confession it placed it in a special area it created within her anus, and Ruby had just enough thought left beyond her pleasure to regret that the monster had left that part of her untended, before a tiny tendril crept in beneath that great tentacle and swirled its way neatly inside her asshole.

“Ah – ah –” The pressure of the seed against her vagina felt like it might split her open for a second, before the snakelike limbs still plundering her throat released another burst of that sweet drink. Ruby swallowed it down gladly as the tendril in her ass expanded, picking up the others’ rhythm, and then –

Oh, and _then_ – 

The furred limbs flattened out into a single mouth-like shape that sucked with greedy strength at her clit, while hundreds of other little tendrils burst over and across her body, tugging at her nipples, nosing at every fold of her vulva, rubbing around the one still expanding inside her ass. Others lapped at the stretched opening of her vagina, flattening themselves to squeeze painlessly in alongside that great tentacle, half a dozen of them circling around the nodules, licking at her inner walls and mouthing at her cervix.

The great tentacle was pulsing quickly now, over and over, and Ruby’s eyes opened wide but unseeing, blinded with the overwhelming sensation and the absolute pleasure of it as the seed abruptly shot inside her, burying itself harmlessly within her altered cervix, triggering an orgasm unlike anything she had ever experienced. The entire world faded out for an instant.

And then, when she came back to herself, another seed pressed firmly against her stretched entrance, and the great tentacle pulsed again.

Ruby's chest heaved with the extent of her want for it, “Oh – ohhh – _yes!_ _Again, please!_”

Thomas had only mentioned one seed, as had Lydia. Marcie had umm-ed and ahh-ed and hinted at two, but the greedy mouth gulped and slurped over Ruby’s clit and the little tendrils rubbed her vulva and flicked her nipples, and the great tentacle deposited not one or two or three seeds inside her, but _six_. Each one brought with it an orgasm better than the last, an orgasm so good Ruby didn’t know how she could possibly continue, and each time the tendrils inside her mouth fed her more of that delightful nectar and eased her through it.

When the great tentacle finally finished its work and withdrew, leaving Ruby’s vagina feeling delightfully hot and tender, her inner walls twitching, the other tentacles around her limbs manoeuvred her in close to the unseen face concealed within that vast dark trunk.

Exhausted, Ruby still moaned her approval when what felt like an immense wet tongue lapped softly over her folds, bringing the cool of winter with it, the sensation welcome and refreshing after the sweetness of the pale purple flowers and the honeyed nectar. Each pass of the massive tongue seemed to undo the changes wrought upon her body, except for the place created inside her to nurture the seeds.

“Thank you, _thank you_,” Ruby was aware enough to whisper as one last orgasm rippled through her body, just as soft as each touch of that wet tongue, and a profound impression of satisfaction and joy spread through her, much as if she were somehow sensing or sharing the monster’s emotions, gratitude seeping from it to mingle with her own.

Reaching for it as the limbs released her bound wrists, Ruby felt something almost like a kiss upon her brow, and unconsciousness descended upon her soft and gentle as a dream.

She awoke the next morning at the side of the single path leading back through the wild woods to her village, a bed of leaves cushioning the ground beneath her where it had been cleared of snow, the rich fur-lined cloak spread out over her to keep her warm.

Smiling at the entirely pleasant ache of her body as she stretched, Ruby placed her hand upon her body, over her womb.


End file.
